When ill befals us
by Vladiemma
Summary: The war has ended and Lucius is no longer in prison. The ministry won but has everything become good? And what is Draco to do when his father falls ill. Story is AU after OotP
1. Intro

When Ill Befals Us.

This is AU: Dumbledor lives, Harry and Voldemort doesn't.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just fooling around.

The war against Voldemort has ended. Harry Potter died saving the wizarding world and peace was expected but the new ministry turned everything around and blamed all purebloods of the crimes committed. Even those who fought against Voldemort is blamed, e.g The Weasleys.

Purebloods are thrust into a bureaucracy and have to sign forms for even the simplest of things, things that half-bloods or muggleborns can get with just a flick of their wands.

For former deatheaters life is particularly hard, so what do one do when one falls ill, in a society where you are not allowed to be.


	2. Chapter 1

When Lucius Malfoy would become ill he was near death. Malfoys' had an incredible immune system and mixed with all the different potions they took they had the best health in all of Britain.

But for some reason there was the sound of coughs in the manor, not just the sound of someone clearing his throat, but the sound of coughs. If you went upstairs to the place where the lord of the manor had his study, you would notice that the sound became louder and if you were to look inside you would see Lucius Malfoy sitting at his desk with loads of parchments stacked in perfect stacks on his desk, but if you looked closer you would see that the coughs shook the strong form and that on the handkerchief besides him on the desk you would see blood.

Lucius Malfoy being the stubborn man he was did not want to show weakness so he continued to work even though there was no one to see him.

After the fall of Voldemort and Harry Potters death he had been released from prison for lack of substantial evidence. Of course it was Draco who had bribed him out to much annoyance from Arthur Weasley.

But despite Lucius being free from prison he noticed that it had gotten harder and harder to influence the Ministry of Magic. He had been fired, the thought alone disgusted him, a Malfoy fired, outrageous.

His country house in Ireland had been confiscated as had half his fortune in gold. And they had taken away his house elves, every single one. That silly mudblood-girl Hermione Granger had paced a law that gave the disgusting little creatures rights, Lucius snorted, why would those creatures need rights, they were made to serve.

All this was punishment for being a Pureblood. After the war it was considered a bad thing to be a Pureblood and there had been restrictions on all of them. That was why he was sitting filling out one form after the other, so he might seek exemption to start a firm.

He was far from poor but he didn't quite have the means to bribe anymore and people had became wary around him so the possibility of sweet-talking his way back into the ministry was impossible. He had been left with little power and that was why he sat where he did now, with forms and papers he needed to read through to start his new firm. He would not leave this world without giving Draco some kind of power.

As another violent set of coughs wrecked his body he grabbed for the handkerchief only to find he was too late, the blood from his lungs splattered unto the nearly finished form, Lucius cursed, he would have to re-write everything. He hid his head in his hands and felt a growing migraine. Maybe he should just go to bed? But the thought alone appalled him; ever since Azkaban he had not been able to sleep properly, nightmares would haunt him and he would wake up feeling more tired than before.

Neither Narcissa nor Draco knew of this and he did not intent to tell them. He sustained himself on potions Severus would give him, Severus didn't ask questions and that was fine by Lucius.

Lucius found a blank piece of parchment and began to write it all again. He had lacked sleep for nearly a week now and the idea that he could just remove the blood by magic didn't occur to him.

He started coughing again and angrily he rose. He would need to clear his mind; a walk in the forest surrounding his house could do that.

He took his cane which had become more and more of a necessity to him, before Azkaban he only used it to gesture and point with, and of course to hide his wand in, but in Azkaban the guards had broken his leg causing the bone to reconnect badly. He had tried to set it himself but the pain had been too much, even for a Malfoy, and he had passed out, when he woke up they had given him something to heal his leg more quickly and it had healed wrong, not much but enough to give him a small limp.

As he passed Draco's room he heard small whimpers of protest he went to see if it was only a bad dream and saw Draco tossing and turning uttering small whimpers. His son had been through much to get him out, the dark lord had tortured him mercilessly because of Lucius' mistakes and the pain still haunted Draco's sleep. Lucius sat by the side of Draco's bed and pulled the 19-year-old closer.

He tensed and protested to his fathers touch, but Lucius whispered comforting words and held him closer, nearly rocked him as he had done when Draco had been a child. Slowly Draco calmed down and the whimpers stopped. Lucius smiled, he could still bring peace to his son. The smiles Lucius had for Draco was always shown when Draco slept, he loved the boy but he dared not tell his son to often in fright of spoiling him.

Lucius was about to leave when a series of coughs wrecked his body again, his knees buckled under him and he could hardly catch his breath. The thump of Lucius body hitting the floor woke Draco up with a start and what he saw scared him more than he would ever have imagined. His proud, emotionless father was on the floor gasping for breath with blood staining his face and hands. Draco jumped out of bed and helped his father into a sitting position which eased Lucius' breathing somewhat.

Lucius nodded to his son, still to breathless to speak. Draco on the other hand wouldn't take the dismissive nod as an answer:

"What happened father?" Draco was still nervous; he had never seen his father in such a state before, not even after a punishment by Lord Voldemort.

Lucius cleared his throat:

"It…it is nothing…Draco" he smiled reassuringly, but it turned out to look like a grimace of pain more than a smile. He breathed heavily in between words.

Draco didn't buy it for one second, he knew his father and he knew that Lucius Malfoy never would admit weakness or defeat even if it was staring him right in the face. He lightly hit his father in the diaphragm and Lucius collapsed again in a fit of coughs.

"I hardly call that nothing" Draco said with barely disguised concern. He helped his father up in his own bed so Lucius would have clear access through the airways. Lucius lay gasping for breath and tears formed in the corner of his eyes because of the exhaustion.

Lucius had never felt so weak in his life, he lay vulnerable, in front of his son no less, and he had no control over his body.

"I'm flooing Snape," Draco said, "He must know what to do".

Lucius tried to stop Draco, but he was too weak and Draco wouldn't be stopped.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own these charecters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, just playing.

**When Ill Befals Us**

**Chapter 2: The strangest thing ever seen.**

Draco entered his room followed by Severus and for a split second he believed his father to have died, but then he saw his father's chest move slowly and he could hear his ragged breath.

Suddenly there was a small yelp and Lucius cried out, Draco thought that he had awakened but he quickly noticed the haunted look on his fathers sleeping face and much as Lucius had done before he went over to his father's bedside to calm him down.

Lucius woke with a set and clung to Draco until he realised who he was clinging to. He quickly let go and lay back down, looking the other way pretending nothing had happened.

Severus Snape stood just inside the room and looked on what happened with a look of utter wonder: Lucius Malfoy, weak? That was a thought that seemed utterly ridiculous and Severus would never have believed it if someone told him what had just happened had he not seen it with his own eyes.

And yet somewhere deep down Severus couldn't help to feel glee that Lucius wasn't perfect. But he quickly repressed that felling to focus on Lucius' condition.

He went over to the other side of the bed. He took Lucius' hand to feel for a pulse, he found it but it was weak and uneven. For the first time Lucius noticed Severus and he desperately tried to compose him self but he hadn't enough air. He tried to sit up but Severus gently pushed him down again.

"You shouldn't move Lucius" Severus said but it was more an order than a suggestion. "Lucius, how much of that sleep depriving potion I gave you a week ago have you drunken?"

Lucius coughed weakly and whispered:

"All of it."

Severus nearly fell down from the bed.

"All? You have drunken a whole potion that should last for two months in a weak?!?"

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes, everything seemed surreal. Severus looked at Draco who sat with a worried look on his face.

"We should get him to Sct. Mungo's" he said and Draco nodded in acceptance but Lucius gave a snort in denial. He took a deep breath:

"Do you really think they would treat a former deatheater? And a Pureblood? They would just leave me to die." Severus was about to protest but he realised that he was right. After the final battle Lestrange and McNair had been taken to Sct. Mungo's to get minor cuts treated. They didn't make it out alive.

After the war everyone turned against the purebloods, even those who had been on the winning side. Arthur Weasley had been fired and his family had it worse than ever, it was Hermione Granger who was the only one able to get a job in that family.

Draco had been thrown out of Hogwarts and he had had to finish his education on Durmstrang.

Purebloods where not allowed to that many rights and if a muggle-born wizard accused a pureblood for a crime, even murder, it was just accepted with no other trial than the muggle-born's word.

Severus sighed. He had no medical training, he could not save Lucius. He looked at Draco who sat with his fathers hand in his own, fighting tears. Lucius had closed his eyes again and his shallow breath was the only thing to hear in the room.

Severus had to do something, he was Draco's godfather, he couldn't just let the boy's father die without a fight.

"Draco," he whispered as not to disturb Lucius, "make sure that he doesn't take any more potions, his body needs to expel all that he has drunken" Draco nodded. "And make him sleep, I don't care if he has nightmares, he needs to rest!"

Severus rose.

"Where are you going?" he heard Draco ask.

"I need to consult a proper healer. Not everyone hates Purebloods." And with that he left.

**T.B.C.**

Thank you to woundedragon for rewiewing. I'd love to get more rewiews so please r/r.


	4. Chapter 3

When ill befals us

Chapter 3: The help we seek.

Severus hurried down the halls of Hogwarts to the statue that would lead to Dumbledore's office. It was in the middle of the night so the halls where empty and he could hurry through them undisturbed. He said the password and entered the office expecting that he had to wake the old wizard but to his surprise he found the headmaster sitting fully awake at his desk looking through papers. "Is this man never asleep?" Severus wondered.

"Ah Severus, what a wonderful surprise." The glint in his eyes gave Severus the creepy feeling that Dumbledore had been expecting him. "Do you care to enlighten me on why you are here at this hour?" Dumbledore said while he gestured for Severus to sit down.

"Well, Albus, a pureblood friend of mine has gotten ill. I was wondering if I could borrow Poppy?" Severus was sure that Dumbledore knew who he was talking about by the darkening of the older mans face.

"And why should I help save this friend of yours? So he can get well again and cause havoc?"

Severus sighed, he should have gone directly to Poppy.

"You have said yourself that everyone deserves a second chance, and you know as well as I that he did not wish to join the dark Lord but that he was forced too."

Dumbledore contemplated his potions professor; behind the stoic façade he could see that Severus was truly concerned for his friend.

"Very well, you can borrow her, if she agrees, and I want her back in the morning! Are we clear?"

Severus gave a grateful nod: "Crystal, sir" He hurried down the stairs to reach the healing wing as quickly as possible.

As he entered he found that Poppy was awake too, she was cleaning up in her medicine cabinet and buzzing around humming a quiet tune.

"It seems every one is awake this night" Severus said. Poppy jumped slightly in shock until she noticed that it was the potions professor.

"Oh Severus, you scared me." She held her hand to her heart to calm down. "What can I help you with? Are you hurt" She suddenly turned into healer mode and scanned Severus for possible injuries.

"No, no, Poppy it is not me, it's a friend of mine" Poppy shook her head

"What has Lucius done now?" She started packing her things without even the slightest hint that she needed too.

Poppy Pomfry was a very strict woman, but a very concerned one to, and she had a weakness for former, and present, Hogwarts students, especially those she had treated often, and Lucius she had treated more than often during his seven years at Hogwarts.

Severus stood in a wonder; this truly was a day, or rather night, of wonders: first he sees Lucius in a weakened state then Dumbledore agrees to lend out Poppy and then even before he has explained the situation to her she starts to pack her stuff to go to Malfoy Manor.

"He has drunken a supply of a non-sleeping draught that ought to last for at least two months in less than a week," Severus explained while they headed towards a fireplace there was connected to the floo-network. His only reply was a shake of the head and a light mumbled "Oh my".

They reached Draco's bedroom in no time and found a very concerned Draco sit besides an unconscious Lucius.

Tbc.

Sorry it has taken me too long to update but inspiration comes and goes, thank you to those who still follow this story. Please R and R. And I still need a Beta as you might see, so send me a message if you want to help me out. Love Vladiemma.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it has taken way to long for me to update. I will update more often, besides there's only one or two chapters more. I'm afraid I have no Beta, so there's probably a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry about that but my first language isn't English. If anyone would like to beta this feel free to PM me. Well, on with the story.

When ill befalls us

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Madame Pomfrey hurried to Lucius' bedside and she started to check his vitals. While she was busy Severus gestured for Draco to follow him into the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked quietly

Draco looked behind him into the room they had just abandoned to get one more look at his father before Madame Pomfrey closed the door behind them.

"I don't know," he started "he started coughing and suddenly he lost consciousness" Draco kept running a ring on his middle finger around and around. He tried to hold op a proud front but his anxiety for his fathers health shone through.

Snape looked closely at him "Where's your mother?" He asked.

Draco suppressed a snort, "she ran of too a friend shortly after father returned, she could barely stand to be in the same room as him." Draco looked closely at Snape. "You didn'tknow that?" he asked bewildered.

Snape looked surprised at the young Malfoy heir. " No," he answered "That's one year ago, why haven't your father told me?"

Draco looked stunned but then shrugged "He wouldn't have, he thinks it's another failure from his side, though I don't get it, they weren't even acting like they were married, she had just as many lovers as he did."

Snape nodded slowly, that made sense, it was just like Lucius to think like that.

"We should contact Narcissa non the less." Snape said quietly.

Draco was about to argue but realised deep down that his former professor was right, his mother would like to know, it was not like she didn't care for Lucius, she just didn't know how to act around him anymore.

"I will contact her" he stated just before the door opened and Madame Pomfrey entered the hallway.

"Young Malfoy, your father will be just fine, in time." She said but her brow was furrowed.

Ever observant Draco noticed this and asked: "What else?"

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath. "His body has gotten to much, it will no longer heal with the help of magic, it has become resistant to any form of magic interference, so it's rejecting all the potions he has taken this last week and even last year" she cleared her throat before continuing "In praxis this means that he is not allowed to take ANY form of magic potion, it would weaken him and in the end kill him, he has to live, propaly the rest of his life, without magic resistance."

Snape had to reach around and steady Draco to keep the young man from falling. He swallowed slowly and wondered how to tell this to the stubborn pureblood who was currently unconscious in the other bed. Lucius had depended on potions all of his life, the man had never even had a cold because the right draught could cure it in minutes, how was this man going to survive with actually being sick.

Draco had paled considerably and he looked like he would faint any minute. Snape took the young mans head between his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Draco, listen to me, you will go and get contact to your mother and tell her this, I will stay with Lucius and make sure he's alright" Draco nodded slowly and turned to fire call his mother.

Severus turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Thank you Madame, you have better return to Hogwarts or the headmaster will have my head" she smiled shortly.

"I will professor. I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do here, just keep him away from any potion containing magic" she nodded her head and the left to return to Hogwarts.

Snape stood outside the door for some time and listened to the raged breathing coming from Lucius. Suddenly a cough broke through while a tired Lucius rejoined the land of the living.

"Great" Severus thought " I'm about to enter a den with a very vicious Snake. He took a deep breath before he entered to tell the bad news.

TBC

In the next chapter we'll here how our dear Lucius react to the news.

Please R/R


	6. Chapter 5

I finaly got a Beta-reader, thank you for your help JB5391

I don't own any of them I'm afraid.

When Ill Befals Us

Chapter 5

Lucius opened his eyes slowly. He felt like his eyelids were filled with lead and he was aching all over. For a moment he wondered if he had just returned from a Death Eater meeting, his body shaking as if he had been under the Cruciatus curse, but then he remembered that it was a year after the war, his former lord was dead and all was good. Well if not good then at least better.

But he still couldn't place why he was aching; he thought Severus had called for Madam Pomfrey. He tried to sit up but he could barely move his finger let alone his whole body, he moaned slightly when he gave up. He looked up slightly when he heard the door open and saw Severus enter looking grave.

"You couldn't get her?" Lucius asked with a slight frown, he had thought Madam Pomfrey would come to his side; she had always taken good care of him when he needed it in school. He was surprised that he felt sad she would not come.

Severus looked at him before answering: "Yes, Lucius, she was just here, you were out cold."

Lucius sighed in relief before he took a better look at Severus who still looked grave. "Then what is the matter? I am dying?" he asked in his usual dry tone, a small glint in his eye.

When Severus didn't answer and the look on his face didn't change, Lucius felt like a rug had been pulled from under his feet. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his pulse which suddenly speeded up. Suddenly he felt Severus arms around him sitting him an upright position and rubbing soothing circles on his back, he was hyperventilating and coughing at the same time and he could nearly feel his lips go blue from lack of oxygen. Not knowing what to do Severus slapped Lucius hard and the blond suddenly stopped moving. He went limp in Severus arms and in a slight panic Severus lifted his head to check his breathing. The blond was breathing normally again or as normal as you could expect, he was just out cold again.

"Damn" he muttered lightly, he didn't intend to frighten the blond. There was a slight knock on the door and Draco entered.

"Mother offered to come over here, but I told her not too, I can't handle her panic right now" he sat on the other side of Lucius and removed some of the hair that had gotten in the older Malfoy's eyes. "I told her I would inform her if everything else happened, she's at Zabini's" he said all this in a quiet tone of voice that made Severus look at him, the proud face of Draco Malfoy was reduced to a young boy who was scared for his father. Severus reached over Lucius and put a comforting hand on the young mans shoulder.

"He is going to be okay, his life will be harder, and he is not going to like it, but he is going to be okay!" Severus searched Draco's eyes until he saw his words registering and the lost look being replaced by one of determination. Draco was going to make Lucius better, even if he had to nurse his father back to health himself. He nodded to Severus who withdrew his hand.

"I'd like to tell him" Draco said as if to himself and Severus nodded before he rose and left the room.

TBC

A/N:I think there's only about one chapter left, but I'm really busy so I don't know when it'll be up. But thank you so much for your patience.


End file.
